


2 am

by littlemisscurious



Series: Days In Our Lives [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	2 am

"Ben?…Benedict?"

"Hm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Now I am. What’s wrong? Something with the baby?"

"No…no, the baby’s fine."

"What is it then? And what time is it even?"

"It’s…um, it’s 2, I think."

*groans and buries his face in the pillow again* “What is it, darling? Are you feeling unwell?”

"No, I’m fine. It’s just…would you make love to me, Ben?"

*blinks at her in the dark* “It’s 2 am, you’re 8 months pregnant and you want me to make love to you?”

"Hm hm."

"Oh honey…"

"So…will you?"

"What a question…of course."


End file.
